juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Elders
The Elders of Magic are spirits who are the source of all magic as they gave up their physical forms to end a war between the worlds of magic and humans. They are the source of power for all the Te Xuan Ze and the source of all good magic. They are also responsible for the Magical Veil surrounding Orchid Bay. There is a hanging gallery of tapestries in the attic of Jasmine's house explaining their history in relation to the history of magic in the show. They are never actually physically or directly seen, speaking or interacting with characters off-screen, through magic or voice. Origins The elders powered all three of the touchstones, the spell for the Veil and gave a sliver of their essence to the Te Xuan Ze, as well as being the original source for all of good magic. Empowering the Protector of the Veil wth their good magic means that this power source must remain untainted by evil magic, giving reason for why Ah-Mah and Monroe do not want Juniper to practice or try evil or bad magic in any capacity. History At some point, a Te Xuan Ze named Kai Yee, became fed up with the world of magic and the position given him and sought out to destroy the Magical Elders to take their place and power, in order to control all of magic. The first time he attempted it, he went head-first against them at the Birthplace of Magic. However, the elders managed to encase him in a statue. Summoningtheelders ddtwid.png|The elders being summoned by Jasmine and Juniper. Mallsummoning.gif|Time being turned back. After the return of Auntie Roon and her lifting the Veil, they were summoned by Jasmine and Juniper and aided by turning back time itself. It is suggested that only magical beings notice the change. When Kai Yee attempts the plan again, it is thwarted by the two current living Te Xuan Ze, retiree Jasmine Lee and her granddaughter Juniper, the newest Te Xuan Ze. Despite being at the source of magic for the first time, Juniper manages to absorb the energy there, enough to throw Kai Yee off-balance and defeat him. Practices Each time a new Te Xuan Ze earns it, there is an Ascension Ceremony to honor them, gaining a new rank and meeting the elders at the Shrine of the Elders. As seen with the latest generation of Te Xuan Ze, each time a generation 'skips', the elders instead choose an individual from the next generation. This seems to be determined by worthiness and chance of the moment.Adventures in BabysittingTe Xuan Me? Trivia * There are eight of the Elders. All of them appear to be Chinese or eastern asian of origin. * When June and Jasmine summon the elders in Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead to turn back the events that broke the Veil, you can see eight wispy figures circling around them for a brief moment. * Jean-Claude used to be an Elder. At what point, it is unknown. * The elders can empower a Te Xuan Ze, but they cannot remove their power, as shown by them having to imprison Kai Yee for eternity. Appearances *Magic Takes a Holiday (mentioned) *Ding Dong the Witch Ain't Dead (spirits) *There's No Mitzvah Like Snow Mitzvah (mentioned) *Out of the Past *Little Big Mah (voice only) *Every Witch Way But Loose (still image only) See also * Orchid Bay City References Category:Spirits Category:Magic World Category:Lore Category:A to Z Category:Articles Category:Magic History Category:Elder characters